herofandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Stefan
Crown Prince Stefan (simply known as Stefan) is one of the main protagonists in Barbie as Rapunzel. His father is King Frederick, and he has four siblings: Prince Tommy, Princess Katrina, Princess Melody, and Princess Lorena. Stefan is voiced by Mark Hildreth. He turns eighteen during the movie. History Prince Stefan arrived in the forest, he meet Rapunzel at the first time. When Rapunzel saved his younger sister, Katrina, but he always thanks to her, and they are became acquainted with each other. They are started talking, but Stefan's sisters start fooling around, which forces Stefan to go check his sisters. Then, Rapunzel runs away. Later on, Stefan's name becomes subject of Gothel's interest. Stefan is very dissatisfied about questions of feud between two kingdoms: his kingdom and bordering kingdom of King Wilhelm. He asked his father when would it end, but the king didn't even want to hear about it. In Rapunzel's dream, Stefan told her to let down her hair, and climbs into the tower. Then, giant Gothel appears and throws him away and captured Rapunzel. At some point, Rapunzel appeared in his castle's garden the second time, and Stefan met her. He now knows her name, but she refuses to learn his name. Rapunzel has tells him about a silver paintbrush that suddenly appeared in Rapunzel's room so they visit the silversmith. While Stefan doesn't want Rapunzel to know about his title, and prohibits the silversmith to call him "Your Highness”. At last, Stefan was gives Rapunzel an invitation to the masked ball in honor of his birthday. Rapunzel agrees, and Stefan asks if he might pick her up. Rapunzel disagrees, and Stefan says he will find her in the crowd, by her long hair. He also calls Rapunzel "mysterious". On the masked ball, Stefan looks for Rapunzel, and finally notices a person with long hair. He follows this person, but in the centre of a green maze, he discovers it is not Rapunzel but a strange woman, who is in fact Gothel. She is surely trying to attacks him and runs behind him when he escapes. Meanwhile, in the ballroom, two kings are sword fighting. When King Frederick was defeated by King Wilhelm, Stefan holding a sword and deal with King Wilhelm. Then, Gothel appears and throws their swords away with magic, then telling them she kidnapped Rapunzel as revenge to her former lover, King Wilhelm. Stefan tells King Wilhelm he saw Rapunzel. Gothel wants to kill everyone presented in the ballroom, but Rapunzel appears and leads Gothel to the painting of the charmed tower. In the end of the film, Stefan marries Rapunzel, and they are move in their own castle next to the sea coast. Personality Stefan is a nice young gentleman, who likes archery and teaches this hobby to his brother, Tommy. He is fierce especially when he demands Gothel to tell him where Rapunzel is and defends his father. Stefan is also exceptionally good with the sword. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Siblings Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Spouses Category:Rescuers Category:In Love Category:Betrayed Category:Good Vs. Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Dreaded Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Successful Category:Adventurers Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Casanova Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Falsely Accused Category:Passionate Learners Category:Outright Category:Barbie Heroes Category:Envious Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Pacifists